You Can’t Be Liked By Everyone
by cyndaquil
Summary: How does Lacus handle being disliked.


**You Can't Be Liked By Everyone**

Tuesday 3:00

"Okay I still don't get it."

"Don't get what Kira."

"I saw you die. Le Creuset fired a beam rifle directly at the escape pod you were in. I saw it burn."

"How could something burn in a vacuum?"

"Granted, but still the pod was destroyed."

"Was it?"

"Yes Flay, I…" Kira paused to wipe the tears that were clouding his vision. "I saw you die."

Flay Allster lowered her head, not sure how to respond.

"Where have you been all this time?" Kira demanded.

"Oh, it's embarrassing but I was on trial for treason. You see while being held captive I did a little secretarial work for Zaft. Apparently that goes against earth forces policy. I tried to contact you but you kind of fell off the radar."

It was true Kira admitted. After the war he just ran off to a new plant with Lacus and helped her work in an orphanage. Kira wasn't even sure if his name was in the phone book yet.

"So you're seeing that pop idol now," Flay enquired.

There was a look of disdain in her eyes which she tried to hide.

"Well…"

Tuesday 6:30

Kira walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table. Nodded toward his girlfriend Lacus then tried to walk away.

"So how was your reunion with Miss Flay?" Lacus enquired.

"Well, uh…It's good to see her alive and well. I mean I was pretty torn when she died, having been in love with her and all. Of course I love you now. I didn't cheat by the way."

Kira began to back out. He knew that even with a girl as sweet and understanding as Lacus Clyne a man in a relationship should not ramble on about ex-girlfriends.

Lacus continued to stare at Kira with her huge saucer like eyes. "Kira, that one time we met, Miss Allster didn't seem to like me very much. We never got to resolve our differences."

"Oh don't worry about that. In those days Flay sort of had issues with coordinators. She's matured since then. It wasn't you."

"Great," chirped Lacus. "So there's no ill will between us."

"Well…" shut your mouth Kira tried desperately to tell himself. "She hates you."

"WHAT!!!!!"

"Flay seems to think if it weren't for you we would have gotten back together. So she hates you."

Lacus stared at Kira in shock for a moment then her breathing became laboured. Recognizing this as a panic attack Kira rushed to get her a paper bag. He coached her to breathe in and out, into the bag.

"Lacus," said Kira. "People must have disliked you before."

"What? Who? Why?"

"I'm just saying. You opposed both Zaft and the earth alliance with your Clyne faction. Someone must have been ticked about that."

"I'm a celebrity. People just called me eccentric, and I take care of orphans now. How can you not like someone who loves orphans?"

Lacus began breathing into the bag again. Kira was getting some real frightening insight into his girlfriends mind.

Wednesday 10:00

Knock. Knock. Knock 

Flay opened to door to her hotel room.

"Hello Miss Allster. I brought some pastries, and a kettle of Darjeeling tea. I was wondering if the two of us could have a nice little chat."

Slam 

Wednesday 12:00

"Want to go for lunch. It's my treat."

Slam 

Wednesday 3:10

"I knitted you a sweater. It's real wool."

Slam 

Wednesday 5:22

A choir of orphans serenaded Flay. Lacus served as the conductor and did her own solo near the end. She then explained that this song would appear on her next album with a dedication to Flay and that ten percent of all proceeds would go to orphans.

By the end Flay was in tears. Lacus gently sheparded each orphan up to Flay, so they could tell her individually, how much they loved her.

"Fine we can talk." Flay finally submitted.

Thursday 7:02

**ENDING #1**

"I did it Kira. Miss Allster likes me now."

"That's great Lacus. So, are you friends?"

"Heck no, I can't stand that woman."

**ENDING #2**

"Kira, I'm leaving you and moving in with Flay." Lacus announced.

"What, no. If you do that I'll hate you." Kira proclaimed.

"Eh, so what!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review this fiction. As an added incentive you can vote for your favourite ending.


End file.
